tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"What You Sea Is What You Get" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
17:00 <@Chris|Sierra> -- START -- 17:01 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes into the economy class section; Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot is seen sitting on a bench while Team Victory sits on a bench opposite them* 17:01 <+Geoff|> Awww, man. I miss first class. :( 17:01 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: No foot massages? No comfortable chairs or five-star meals? 17:01 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: This... this really blows, guys. 17:01 <+Alejandro|> Indeed it does. But not to worry. 17:01 <+Alejandro|> We'll be back in first class in no time. :D 17:02 <+Geoff|> You think? 17:02 <+Alejandro|> Trust me; we just need to align ourselves with Team Victory. 17:02 <+Alejandro|> There's five of us, five on the Amazons, and if we can get an extra three on OUR side, we can take down Heather's team together. 17:02 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: HEATHER's team? 17:02 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: You realize Gwen's on the Amazons too, right? >~> 17:02 <+Geoff|> (CONF) I'm fine with Alejandro wanting to get rid of Courtney and Heather, but GWEN? That's Duncan's girl, dude! Plus she's like one of my best friends on the show... he wouldn't be devious enough to vote HER off, would he? 17:03 <+Alejandro|> (conf) *maniacal laughter* 17:03 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: Ooooooooooo, I am SO done with losing. :@ 17:03 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: We're supposed to be Team VICTORY, guys! What happened to kicking everyone's butts? 17:03 <+Cody|DJ> C: Not sure why but our name has become super ironic. :( 17:03 <+Cody|DJ> D: Aw, dont say that. We can still pull ourselves together! 17:03 <+Cody|DJ> D: Cmon, is all this negativity really helping anyone? 17:04 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: Okay, okay, you're right. Maybe we should just try to be positive. 17:04 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: I mean, look, we have some of the strongest players on THIS very team. 17:04 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: Deej with his strength, me with my gorgeousness, and Cody... 17:04 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: Cody has his, uh... ooh... uh... 17:04 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: Wait, I need a sec. :s 17:05 <+Cody|DJ> C: Hey. :@ 17:05 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to the first class cabin, where Courtney and Heather are seen seated by each other* 17:05 <@Heather13> I'm just saying, with Gwen off the team, we're at a TOTAL numbers disadvantage. 17:05 <@Heather13> So how about you STOP trying to lose and START focusing on the game?! 17:05 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: *scribbles words down angrily in notepad* Destroy Duncan, destroy Gwen... 17:05 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Possibly destroy Heather... 17:06 <@Heather13> Hello? I heard that! 17:06 <@Heather13> Are you even listening to me? >.> 17:06 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: *continues mumbling* Gothie's going down, Gothie is going DOWN... 17:06 <@Heather13> UGH! 17:06 <@Heather13> (conf) This "Gwen" thing has gotten a little out of control. I want Deathmask gone as much as Courtney does, but she can NOT keep throwing challenges like this. I wonder if Sierra and Tyler would join me in voting her off... hmmm... *taps chin* 17:07 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes to the contestants screaming and the plane crashing in the middle of the ocean* 17:07 * Heather13 swims up to the surface of the water with the other contestants and starts coughing. 17:07 <@Heather13> I am going to KILL Chris. 17:07 <+Blaineley|> *swims over to Heather* Same here, girlfriend! 17:07 <+Blaineley|> This was not a part of my contract. >.> 17:08 <@Heather13> Okay, FIRST of all, do NOT call me "girlfriend". 17:08 <@Heather13> And secondly, WHERE the heck are we? :@ 17:08 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *drives up to the contestants in a boat* None other than St. John's, Newfoundland, Heather! 17:08 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Home to the one and only... 17:08 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *squeal* CHRIS MCLEAN!! 17:08 <@Chris|Sierra> S: I can't believe we're in Chris's hometown! He was born right here in the East Coast on November 18, 1978. :D 17:09 <+Justin|> 1978? Who knew he was THAT old? 17:09 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *clears throat* Age is just a number, Justin! :s 17:09 <@Chris|Sierra> C: But Sierra is correct - this IS where I was born. And today's challenge will be taking place HERE. xD 17:09 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Speaking of our challenge, let's reveal the instructions for part one, shall we? 17:09 <+Blaineley|> Ooh, ooh, is this where I get to explain what we're doing? :3 17:09 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *annoyed sigh* YES, Blaineley, that WAS your cue. 17:10 <+Blaineley|> Okay, guys, so here's the scoop. First, you'll need to swim over to your team's boat and start paddling. 17:10 <+Blaineley|> Then, the first team to reach the shore will win invincibility. LAST two teams compete in a divalicious tiebreaker. :D 17:10 <+Blaineley|> How did I do? @Chris 17:10 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Ehhh. I could've done better. >.> 17:10 <@Heather13> (conf) With Courtney trying to throw EVERY challenge that comes our way, Team Amazon needs an ally. If I can get Team Victory on our side, we can team up, form a mega-alliance, and CRUSH Team Chris and Alejandro to the ground! 17:10 <+Alejandro|> (conf) Team Victory is quite the trio. Despite their lackluster performances in the last few challenges, they have some of the strongest players in the competition... meaning I need to step in and ally with them BEFORE Heather does. Genius, right? ;) 17:11 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *screen flashes over to the contestants sitting in their team's boats* 17:11 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Okay, you all know how this works. Remember, the fastest team to make it to the shore will win. 17:11 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Everybody ready? 17:11 <@Heather13> Wait! 17:11 * Heather13 hops out of her boat and swims over to Team Victory's. 17:11 <@Heather13> I'll go with Victory! 17:12 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: Ex-CUSE me? 17:12 * Heather13 crawls into Team Victory's boat. 17:12 <@Heather13> Trust me. You need me. :D 17:12 <+Alejandro|> No! You need ME! 17:12 <+Alejandro|> I'LL go with Victory! 17:12 * Alejandro| hops out of his boat and swims over to Team Victory's. 17:13 <+Justin|> This is a joke, right? 17:13 <+Justin|> Please tell me this is some sort of joke. 17:13 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Apparently not. 17:13 <@Chris|Sierra> C: But... I guess it's not illegal. So, whatever. ^_^ 17:13 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: Do WE have any say in this? :@ 17:13 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Nope. Now start paddling, guys! 17:14 <@Heather13> Yay! This is gonna be SO much fun! 17:14 <@Heather13> Right, BUDDY? 17:14 * Heather13 puts an arm around Cody. 17:14 <+Alejandro|> Hey, he's MY buddy. 17:14 <+Alejandro|> Right, BUDDY? 17:14 * Alejandro| punches Cody forcefully in the arm. 17:15 <+Cody|DJ> C: OW! *falls off boat* 17:15 <+Alejandro|> Heh-heh... whoops. :$ 17:15 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Team Amazon's boat* 17:15 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: With Heather's absence, I think it's now become my responsibility to assume leadership of the team. 17:15 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Wait, but... isn't Tyler team captain? 17:15 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: *scoff* Yeah, right. Like anyone's taking HIS authority seriously. 17:16 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: So let's vote. Who wants me to navigate this boat? 17:16 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Not me. You'll probably just steer us around in circles so we'll lose. :s 17:16 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: What?! I wouldn't do that! 17:16 <+Tyler|> You've been trying to sabotage the team for the past two weeks, Courtney. 17:16 <+Tyler|> I say Sierra takes over. 17:16 <+Tyler|> She may be crazy, but she's the smartest of all of us. 17:17 <@Chris|Sierra> S: ME?!?!?! :D 17:17 <+Tyler|> Sure. Plus, your brain's jam packed with TONS of worthless Chris trivia. That'll come in handy in Newfoundland, right? 17:17 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *squeals* I've ALWAYS wanted to lead this team. :) 17:17 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Okay, Gwen, you watch from the back. 17:17 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Courtney, you take note of objects from the side. 17:17 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: You know we're in OPEN water, right? 17:18 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: There are no rocks in sight. 17:18 <@Chris|Sierra> S: What about the possibilities of an aerial attack? 17:18 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Seriously?! 17:18 <@Chris|Sierra> S: We can't take any precautions here, people! 17:18 <@Chris|Sierra> S: MOVE, MOVE, MOVE. 17:18 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: You STILL think she should lead this team? >.> @Tyler 17:19 <+Tyler|> *gulps* 17:19 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot's boat* 17:19 <+Geoff|> Alriiight! 17:19 <+Geoff|> Since Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot is missing Alejandro, I can totally take over as leader in the meantime. 17:19 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: Greeeaaat. 17:19 <+Geoff|> I know, right? :D 17:20 <+Geoff|> So, let's start paddling, guys! 17:20 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Team Victory's boat* 17:20 <@Heather13> Okay, people, let's move! We are SO not losing another challenge to those lousy Amazons. 17:20 <+Alejandro|> "We"? 17:20 <+Alejandro|> Who is "we"? 17:20 <+Alejandro|> You're not even on the team. 17:21 <+Alejandro|> In fact, you ARE an Amazon. :s 17:21 <@Heather13> So?! You're not on this team either. 17:21 <@Heather13> I'm just trying to help out my friends. 17:21 <+Alejandro|> Oh, really? These are YOUR friends? 17:21 <+Alejandro|> What do you admire about them? 17:21 <@Heather13> Uhhh... their... 17:22 <@Heather13> ... dedication to a team that's totally sucking right now? ^_^ 17:22 <+Cody|DJ> C: *rolls eyes* 17:22 <+Alejandro|> I admire Leshawna for being assertive and confident. 17:22 <+Alejandro|> DJ, for his generosity and kindness... 17:22 <+Alejandro|> And Cody, for his intellect and wisdom. 17:22 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: Oh, well. Thank you. :$ 17:23 <@Heather13> Whatever. I've known all of them longer AND they're not falling for your tricks. 17:23 <@Heather13> Right, Leshawna? 17:23 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: You want me to knock ANOTHER tooth out? :@ 17:23 <@Heather13> :o 17:23 <+Alejandro|> Sorry, Heather, but this boat only has four paddles. 17:23 <+Alejandro|> Keeping in mind that there are FIVE of us, I guess this means it's your time to go. 17:24 <@Heather13> OR we can do this. :@ 17:24 * Heather13 picks up Cody. 17:24 <+Cody|DJ> C: Hey! 17:24 * Heather13 throws him off the boat. 17:24 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: ... 17:24 <@Heather13> There. Now there's four. 17:25 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: Well, can't argue with that logic. 17:25 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: Let's go, guys! 17:25 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Team Amazon's boat* 17:25 <@Chris|Sierra> S: LOOK HARDER, COURTNEY. HARDER! 17:25 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: I'm TRYING. 17:25 <@Chris|Sierra> S: PUT SOME MUSCLE INTO IT ALREADY! MY GRANDMA'S STRONGER THAN YOU. :@ 17:26 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Okay, that's enough! *stands up* 17:26 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: I call for an IMPEACHMENT. :-@ 17:26 <@Chris|Sierra> S: :-O 17:26 <@Chris|Sierra> S: You can't do that! 17:26 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Oh yes I can. I'm not taking orders from this psychotic Tyler-loving fangirl! 17:26 <+Tyler|> Hey! Leave her alone, she's trying her hardest. 17:27 <+Tyler|> And I'm sure as heck not voting for YOU as leader, Courtney. 17:27 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: GUYS, come on! 17:27 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Look, as much as I hate to say it, I think Heather's right; we need to start cooperating on this team. 17:27 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: If we want to avoid a three-night stay in loser class, we gotta sort out our problems. 17:27 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: And hey, who knows? Maybe by the end of this we'll all be friends? :) 17:27 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Hmph. 17:28 <+Tyler|> Whatever. 17:28 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Yeah, right. >.> 17:28 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Chris standing on the shore* 17:28 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And coming in first place, we have... 17:28 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: *reaches the shore with her team* 17:28 <@Chris|Sierra> C: ... The Amazons! 17:29 <@Chris|Sierra> C: UH-GAIN. 17:29 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: YEAH! 17:29 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: We did it, you guys! 17:29 <@Chris|Sierra> S: EEEEEEE! 17:29 * Geoff| reaches the shore and gets out of his team's boat. 17:29 <+Geoff|> Shucks. Can't believe we lost, guys. 17:30 <+Geoff|> Total bummer. 17:30 <+Justin|> Maybe if we weren't singing travel songs the entire ride... 17:30 <+Geoff|> I was just trying to promote team spirit, Justin. 17:30 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: Hey, if you wanted to help MY "spirit", all you needed to do was kindly pipe down. 17:30 <+Geoff|> Whoa. What's your problem, dude? :@ 17:31 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: MY problem?! 17:31 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: I'm sick of your happy-go-lucky attitude, that's what! 17:31 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: Even when we lose, you act like it's some sort of blessing in disguise. 17:31 <+Geoff|> Well, I've had it with you and your negativity. :@ 17:31 <+Geoff|> We're supposed to be a team, dude! 17:32 <+Geoff|> You're totally ruining the atmosphere. 17:32 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: Stop treating this like a summer camp trip! :@ 17:32 <+Geoff|> Only if you stop treating it like a competition. 17:32 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: That's because it IS a competition, doofus! 17:32 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Whoa, whoa, whoa. 17:32 <@Chris|Sierra> C: What's with all the hostility here, folks? 17:33 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Thought you two were friends. 17:33 <+Geoff|> So did I. But I guess I was wrong. >.> 17:33 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: >~> 17:33 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to inside of the tiny cabin, where Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot and Team Victory are seen sitting on two tables opposite each other* 17:33 * Alejandro| sits by Leshawna. 17:33 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: SO glad you were able to guide us to shore, Alejandro. :$ 17:34 <+Alejandro|> My pleasure. ;) 17:34 * Heather13 pops up in between Alejandro and Leshawna. 17:34 <@Heather13> Hey! I helped too, remember? :@ 17:34 <+Cody|DJ> D: By abandoning Cody in the middle of the ocean? 17:34 <+Cody|DJ> D: Now it's just down to me and Leshawna! There's no chance of us winning at this rate. 17:34 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Okay, guys, it's time to break the tie with your final challenge. 17:35 * Blaineley| hands out jugs of apple cider vinegar to each team. 17:35 <@Chris|Sierra> C: To determine tonight's big losers, Team Victory and Team Perfect Me will have to successfully consume ten jugs of apple cider vinegar. 17:35 <@Chris|Sierra> C: The fastest team to chug down all ten bottles will escape another dreaded barf bag ceremony, while the LOSERS will be forced to vote someone off. 17:35 <+Alejandro|> Don't worry, friends. I'm here to help you. @Team Victory 17:35 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Alejandro, please get up and take a seat with your OWN team. :@ 17:35 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: Nice try, Lover Boy. @Alejandro 17:36 <+Alejandro|> *sigh* Oh, well. 17:36 <+Alejandro|> It was worth a shot. I guess I'll be on my way now. 17:36 * Alejandro| gets up and sneakily picks up one of Team Victory's apple cider vinegar jars. 17:36 * Alejandro| walks over to his team and places it on Team Chris's table. 17:36 <+Alejandro|> *sits down* 17:36 <+Alejandro|> Shall we begin, then? 17:37 <+Geoff|> I don't know. Why don't we ask our NEW team captain? 17:37 <+Geoff|> *glares at Duncan* 17:37 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: Pffffft, that the best you got? 17:37 <+Geoff|> Maybe. :-@ 17:37 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: Whatever. 17:37 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: Hey, guys, let's see if Mr. Party can handle his cider. 17:38 <+Justin|> Are you two done arguing or should we postpone the challenge for another couple hours? >.> 17:38 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Alright, contestants! On your marks... 17:38 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Get set... anddd... 17:38 <@Chris|Sierra> C: CHUG!!! 17:38 * Alejandro| grabs two of the ciders. 17:39 * Alejandro| chugs one. 17:39 <+Geoff|> *starts chugging a jug of cider, while still glaring at Duncan* 17:39 <@Heather13> Hey, this isn't fair! 17:39 <@Heather13> It's five against two! :@ 17:39 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: If you really wanna help, grab a bottle and START CHUGGING. :@ 17:40 <@Heather13> :o 17:40 * Heather13 picks a jug up off the table and chugs it. 17:40 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: *Chugs a jug of cider* 17:40 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: *Glares at Geoff* 17:40 <+Geoff|> *chugs harder* 17:41 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: *Picks up next jug and starts drinking it down* 17:41 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: *Starts to choke* 0_0 17:41 <+Alejandro|> :o 17:41 <+Geoff|> :o 17:41 <+Geoff|> Duncan? 17:42 <@Heather13> :o 17:42 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: *Chokes* H-help! 17:42 <+Geoff|> *leaps over to help him* 17:42 <+Geoff|> Hold on, dude! I'm coming! 17:42 <+Geoff|> *performs the Heimlich maneuver on Duncan* 17:43 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: *Spits out a cork and starts coughing* 17:43 <+Geoff|> Bro?! 17:43 <+Geoff|> You okay? 17:43 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: Whoa... 17:43 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: ... Thanks, man. 17:44 <+Geoff|> No problem. You would've done the same for me. 17:44 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: Sorry for being so harsh earlier, dude. :s 17:44 <+Geoff|> It's cool! The spirit thing was kinda dumb, anyway. :p 17:44 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: Naw, we need a little pep. 17:44 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: Friends? *Holds out hand for a fist bump* 17:44 <+Geoff|> *fist-bumps Duncan* Friends. :) 17:45 * Heather13 clears throat. 17:45 <@Heather13> If you two are DONE with your little love-fest, I'll have you know that Team Victory is FINISHED! 17:45 <@Heather13> *holds up empty jug* Oh, yeah! :D 17:45 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: Woo-hoo! 17:45 <+Cody|DJ> D: Nice. 17:45 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: AND VICTORY WINS!!!!! :3 17:46 <+Geoff|> What? They WON? :@ 17:46 <+Alejandro|> Actually, Chris. 17:46 <+Alejandro|> There are only nine jugs on Team Victory's table. 17:46 <+Alejandro|> Didn't you say we were supposed to drink TEN? 17:46 <@Heather13> What?! >.> 17:46 <+Cody|DJ> D: :o 17:47 <+Cody|DJ> D: Someone stole one of our jugs! 17:47 <+Alejandro|> Fear not, DJ. 17:47 <+Alejandro|> It looks like Blaineley must've handed us an extra one. 17:47 * Alejandro| picks up the jug off his table and tosses it to Heather. 17:47 <+Alejandro|> CATCH! 17:47 * Heather13 attempts to catch the jug but accidentally drops it. 17:48 <@Heather13> :o 17:48 <@Heather13> Uhhh... oops? 17:48 <@Heather13> Heh-heh. :$ 17:48 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: :-O 17:48 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: :@ 17:48 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Wow. Bummer, Team Victory. 17:49 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And you came sooo close to winning this time, BUT... seeing as there are no more jugs of cider and you technically CANNOT complete the challenge... xD 17:49 <@Chris|Sierra> C: TEAM CHRIS WINS THE TIEBREAKER!!! :D 17:49 <+Justin|> Oh, nice! 17:49 * Lindsay| cheers. 17:49 <+Alejandro|> ;) 17:49 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: Wooooot! 17:50 <@Duncan|Leshawna> D: *High fives Geoff* 17:50 <+Geoff|> *high-fives back* :) 17:50 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: *Turns to Heather and growls* 17:50 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: HEATHER. 17:50 <@Heather13> Um, I didn't mean to?! 17:50 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: *Rolls up sleeves and starts chasing after her* 17:51 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: GET BACK HERE! 17:51 <@Heather13> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! 17:51 <@Heather13> *runs away from Leshawna* 17:51 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Alejandro, Cody, and DJ in the plane's kitchen* 17:51 <+Alejandro|> I'm telling you both. 17:51 <+Alejandro|> I saw Leshawna put the last jug on our table. 17:52 <+Alejandro|> At first I assumed Blaineley miscounted, but... then I remembered what Leshawna told me earlier... 17:52 <+Cody|DJ> D: Told you? 17:52 <+Cody|DJ> D: What'd she say? :( 17:52 <+Alejandro|> *sigh* I feel awful telling you this, I truly do. 17:52 <+Alejandro|> But Leshawna has been sabotaging your team from the very start. 17:52 <+Alejandro|> Turning against Noah and voting him off... 17:53 <+Alejandro|> Eliminating Harold after he questioned her authority... 17:53 <+Alejandro|> She's been behind every single one of your losses, and unless you get rid of her now, she's just going to become stronger than ever. 17:53 <+Cody|DJ> C: *gulp* I cant believe Leshawna would do this! 17:53 <+Cody|DJ> D: Seriously, dude. Not cool. 17:53 <+Alejandro|> You both need to vote her off. 17:53 <+Alejandro|> Before SHE boots YOU. 17:54 <+Alejandro|> I'll let you both think it over. 17:54 * Alejandro| walks off. 17:54 <+Cody|DJ> C: ....:s 17:54 <@Chris|Sierra> -- BARF BAG CEREMONY -- 17:54 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Cast in your votes, Victory! 17:54 <@Duncan|Leshawna> (Conf) L: String bean wasn't even there to help in the final challenge. What, can't he swim or something? :@ *Stamp* 17:55 <@Chris|Sierra> C: DJ! 17:55 <@Chris|Sierra> C: First barf bag goes to you! 17:55 <+Cody|DJ> D: Yeah! 17:55 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And now, it's down to Cody and Leshawna. 17:55 <@Chris|Sierra> C: But only one person can receive the final barf bag, and that person is... 17:55 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: Oh, c'mon, Chris. 17:56 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: Just hurry up and gimme my barf bag already, we ALL know Shawnie ain't leavin' THIS earl- 17:56 <@Chris|Sierra> C: CODY!!! :D 17:56 <+Cody|DJ> C: *catches barf bag* Awesome. :) 17:56 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: WHAT!? 17:56 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: But, but... 17:56 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: I was such a good leader. :( 17:57 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: You guys REALLY voted for me over HIM? 17:57 <+Cody|DJ> C: Yeah! Why wouldn't we? After all Alejandro said... 17:57 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: Wait, WHAT? Alejandro? 17:57 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: What's THAT gorgeous hunk of meat got to do with this? 17:57 <+Cody|DJ> D: He told us the truth about you. 17:57 <+Cody|DJ> D: You're the reason we keep losing, and youve been targeting us all from the start. >_> 17:58 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: You think I'M the one causing y'all to lose!? 17:58 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: I'VE BEEN THE ONLY PRODUCTIVE MEMBER OF THIS ENTIRE TEAM. 17:58 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: THE ONLY REASON YOU TWO ARE HERE IS CUZ OF ME. :@ 17:58 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: Why would I sabotage the team, I'm no Heather! 17:58 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Blaineley, could you escort Leshawna the heck out of here before she BREAKS something other than my eardrums? 17:58 <+Blaineley|> Time to go, Miss Priss. *tosses Leshawna a parachute* 17:59 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: No wait! No, I can't leave! 17:59 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: I'm warning y'all, y'all better watch out! 17:59 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: Alejandro is EVIL. :@ 17:59 <+Blaineley|> *pushes Leshawna out of the plane* 17:59 <@Duncan|Leshawna> L: *Screams* 17:59 <+Alejandro|> (conf) Leshawna was expandable. They all are. The only difference was, SHE was the glue that held Team Victory together. And now that she's gone... one by one, they'll ALL go down. >:D 18:00 <@Chris|Sierra> -- END -- W W W